Patient monitors, such as blood pressure monitors, electrocardiogram (ECG) monitors, and heart rate monitors, monitor a patient's health. Patient monitors may be invasive or non-invasive. Non-invasive patient monitors are generally preferred over invasive patient monitors since non-invasive patient monitors may provide a lower health risk to the patient being monitored. Because patient monitors may play a significant role in a patient's health care, it is important that the monitor is functioning properly. For instance, health care professionals may rely on a patient monitor when diagnosing a patient. Therefore it may be critical that the patient monitor is making an accurate reading. To confirm that a patient monitor is functioning properly, patient monitors may be verified and/or tested.
One way to test and verify a patient monitor is by using a pulse generator or simulator. Often, prior art pulse simulators are large and expensive. Furthermore, large pulse simulators are not very portable and are inconvenient for technicians to transport around a hospital to various patient monitors to be tested and/or verified. There is, therefore, a need for less expensive and easily portable pulse simulator for testing patient monitors.